emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8520 (28th June 2019)
Plot Marlon tells Paddy that he doesn't want Billy to stay at Tall Trees Cottage but Jessie made it impossible to say no. In the café, Harriet sits down next Dawn and asks to talk. Dawn can't see past Harriet lying to her. Harriet reminds Dawn she lied to her and terrorized her for months, which causes Dawn to storm out. Faith brings Chas a large present for the baby and instructs her not to open it until after the birth. Afterward, Chas overhears Faith and Bear talking which confirms her suspicions that they're having an affair. At Holdgate Farm, Priya loses it when she finds Amba has got her breakfast all over her face and clothes. After sending Amba upstairs to get changed, Jai questions what's wrong with Priya but he's soon distracted by a text from Laurel telling him last night was amazing. Bernice confronts Liam about the balaclava in his bag. Liam claims he borrowed it from a friend when he went skiing and hasn't returned it yet. Chas tells Paddy that she suspects Faith and Bear are having an affair. Paddy is revolted by the thought of their parents sleeping together so decides to have a word with Bear. An on-edge Priya tries to keep herself busy at work. Jamie tells Andrea that it looks like Kim has taken their bait. Whilst Eric and Faith are minding the shop, Eric sees Bear has text Faith. Faith orders Eric not to read the text, swearing it's not what it looks like. Later, Faith finds Bear in the pub and warns him Eric knows about the baby. As Faith and Bear are talking, Paddy and Chas approach their parents and confront them about sleeping together. Moments later, Eric enters the pub and Chas orders Faith to tell him what's going on. Eric assumes they're talking about Faith and Bear knowing the gender of the baby so he congratulates Chas and Paddy on having a boy. Chas and Paddy are angered that Faith and Bear ruined their surprise and Paddy is further upset when Bear reveals he rigged the five-aside match to let Paddy score. After Paddy and Chas walk out, Eric asks Faith what Chas wanted her to tell him. Ryan approaches Cain at the garage and reveals the mechanic he knows as "Taz" is Dawn's dad, Will. Faith spins Eric a tale about how Chas accused her of stealing a bottle of brandy. Eric knows there's more to it. Harriet believes Will needs to be out of the picture if she has any chance of winning Dawn around but Will refuses to give up on his daughter. Victoria decides to start back work tomorrow but elects to wait until after her scan to say anything about the baby. Before Kim heads off to Dubai, Jamie lies to her that things are still bad at the vet's surgery and he doesn't know how long he'll be able to stick it. Bernice tells Nicola how Liam claimed he borrowed the balaclava to go skiing then got shirty with her for snooping. An angry Chas snubs Faith's attempts to make things right and instead notifies Eric that Faith has been sleeping with Bear. When Will returns to the garage, Cain sacks him then pins him up against the wall. Harriet runs over and orders Cain to stop it. Faith admits to Eric that she and Bear kissed but states it was ages ago and it meant nothing. Chas concedes she may have jumped to conclusions which results in her and Faith engaging in a shouting match over the bar. As Chas and Faith argue, Eric slips out of the pub. Faith tells Chas she'll never forgive her for this then chases after Eric. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, staff corridor and bar *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and hallway *Brook Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Living room, entrance way and kitchene *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and factory floor *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Garage *Woodbine Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes